


Awakening

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2003/2007 blend, Bound-verse, F/M, One Shot, Raphril - Freeform, Romance, Smut, butmorethanjustsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: She wasn’t exactly ready for him.  April was still mostly asleep in fact, only having been mildly disturbed when he crawled into bed beside her.  She had rolled to him, ready to fall back into sleep against the cool fortress of his pectoral scutes, but it wasn’t sleep he had in mind.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains explicit material meant for mature readers only. It technically belongs in my Interludes collection, which is part of Bound-verse, but I've decided not to post explicit writings on FFnet anymore, so I've made this separate. It works in any 'verse, I think--but whichever one you like to imagine, these characters are over 21.  
> ~KT

-=-=-=-=-=-

She wasn’t exactly ready for him.  April was still mostly asleep in fact, only having been mildly disturbed when he crawled into bed beside her.  She had rolled to him, ready to fall back into sleep against the cool fortress of his pectoral scutes, but it wasn’t sleep he had in mind.

Raphael didn’t embrace her, didn’t caress her.  Instead she felt him deliberately and unhurriedly remove her boxer shorts.  She would have been surprised if she wasn’t so groggy, and the next moment he had rolled her gently to her back and settled himself between her thighs.  She was about to protest--it was late, and she just wanted to go back to sleep-- 

But then he entered her, softly as a whisper, eliciting a gasp of surprise more than pleasure. She wasn’t aroused at all, having been dead asleep only moments ago, but his cock was naturally slick from its internal housing, as well as tapered at the head, so that even in the complete absence of any foreplay there was no discomfort for her.  And she could tell by feel that he hadn’t reached his full girth yet, making the entry that much smoother. 

“Raph, wait,” she ordered him, firm but not harsh.  “This isn’t--I’m not--”

His response was simply to lower his head down close to hers and cup her face gently, so gently, with one oversized hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  His cock inside her didn’t move, other than an involuntary pulse.  He nuzzled at her neck, slowly, without urgency, inhaling deeply in the hollow of her shoulder, and April realized then that this wasn’t Raphael clambering into bed still high on adrenaline after beating up some street thugs, looking for another outlet.  This was something else.  There was a quiet intensity about him, and even though he was already inside of her, he clearly wasn’t trying to rush this just to get himself off.  She sensed there was something more to this, she just didn’t understand what… but when he continued to nuzzle her, his hand threading through her hair to cradle the base of her skull, she decided she didn’t have to understand.  She trusted him.  And so she gave in to him wholly, surrendering to the moment.

Reaching up, she ran both hands slowly down his neck and over those beautifully sloped muscles to his shoulders, and Raphael brushed over her cheek again before kissing her softly, no tongue, just lips that asked and were answered with her own.  He lipped at her jaw, her neck, the soft and sensitive lobes of her ears--those arms solid as tree trunks around her, the muscles of his shoulders hard as fissured boulders but marvelously warm to the touch, and all the while his lips anointed her, coaxing but not demanding.

She sighed and drew his mouth to hers again, kissing deeply now, slowly, her tongue gliding against his and eliciting another pulse from his rigid organ deep inside her, but still he didn’t move.  She broke the kiss and made a noise of satisfaction against his mouth, running her hands up his neck and then down over his shoulders again, brushing the rim of his shell.  God, she loved the feel of him--the rugged strength in that corded muscle, the power in his frame.  Even the rigid plating of his shell that had felt so alien in those early intimate times now only turned her on all the more.

Raphael kissed her again, his tongue seeking, only this time he slipped one hand underneath the camisole he hadn’t bothered to remove and ran it up her ribcage to fondle her breast.  She gasped and automatically drew her knees up slightly, by now expecting, wanting him to start moving.  With maddening self-control, he held back while continuing to pay attention to her elsewhere, pulling her shirt up to expose her breasts and even backing _out_ a little, to her dismay.  That disappointment only lasted a moment--until his mouth was on her again, to be exact.  He cupped one breast in his large hand and rubbed it before licking, slow but brief, just along the edge of her areola, sending an electric shock of pleasure straight through the very center of her.  He covered the nipple with his wide mouth and used his tongue, and April could only push her head back into her pillow and moan at the sensation.

He switched to the other breast, just licking the tip of the sensitive nipple while continuing to fondle at the first, rubbing the most sensitive parts with his thumb. She arched and tried to push against him, flashes of ecstasy racketing through her body, and she could feel the difference in his size now, could feel how his cock had swollen within her to create delicious pressure against her tender inner flesh…  
  
She had the awareness, only barely, to marvel at his ability to hold back, but the next moment she was lost again to his ministrations as his mouth went from her breast to her neck, and then she was pulling his face towards hers again and kissing him and clinging to him like she was drowning.  She whimpered a little when he adjusted his position slightly, her legs so tight around him that she would probably be left with long, narrow bruises on her inner thighs again from the rim of his shell.

She mouthed the side of his neck, and heard his breathing go ragged when she grazed her teeth along the heated skin.  “Fuck me now, Raphael,” she rasped alongside his ear.  “Fuck m--ah!”  The words broke off in a strangled cry when he pushed in deep at last, his cock iron hard and throbbing.  She was so wet by now that she could have taken him at any size, and even the slightest movement of his organ sent a cascade of inexpressible sensations through her.

He pressed his lower plastron against her with extreme care, shoulder muscles quivering with the effort, and then he drew back and pushed in again, hitting a place so deep inside her that she cried out at the sublime agony of it.  He was being particularly selfless tonight--it was more instinctive and natural for him to thrust with his tail, but he had learned that she preferred it when he locked his tail in a forward position and moved his whole body, more like a human would.  She loved the feel of him against her, the rhythm of their bodies rocking together, the sweet weight of him resting on her.  Now she clenched him with her thighs, her hands, pulled him in, pulled him closer.  He eased back and thrust in once more, and she held his shoulders, her nails digging in as she cried out.  Oh god, it hadn’t been that long but she was so _ready_ , she just wanted him to pound into her, again and again, and never stop until their bodies melded together…  But he knew what she needed even more than she herself did.

Raphael paused and pulled away slightly, even though it made her whimper in protest, and lowered one hand to the small of her back, holding her firmly against him.  Then he bent and kissed her nipple again, and mouthed it, and sucked it, and _thrust_ , and all at once she was there at the precipice.  He pushed into her deeply again, and again, not too fast, never leaving her behind but urging her forward with him, until she finally cried out as a million tiny bursts of exquisite sensation exploded through her body, and she lost all sense of herself in the aftermath.

As she came back to her senses, panting and shuddering and deliciously spent, Raphael kissed her tenderly, and it took April a few moments to realize that although her muscles had all gone slack, _he_ most certainly had not.  Hadn’t he…?  He couldn’t possibly have held out through that… But then, she couldn’t recall him having made any noise, at least not that kind--Raphael usually yelled out his release like a battlecry.

“You okay?” he asked in that low gruff way of his.

He always asked her this--even after all the times they’d been together, he still had to make sure he hadn’t hurt her.  “Of course I am,” she whispered.

“You want me to stop?”

She was taken aback by that question.  “I--do _you_ want to stop?”  It seemed ludicrous, but she couldn’t fathom his reason for asking, unless he wasn’t feeling well himself?

“No, I… I just meant, if you’re tired, or if you just wanna...you know, relax now… I don’t hafta keep going.”  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion.  He was typically an attentive lover--at least he tried hard to satisfy her... but offering to stop when he was this close to an orgasm?  It didn’t make any--

But before she could even finish that thought, a wave of prickling gooseflesh crawled over her as understanding reached her at last.  _Oh jeezus…_ Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but in answer to his question, she simply seized the rim of his carapace and pulled him closer, bending her knees up to encourage him, and kissed him fiercely.  He pushed into her again, his engorged organ pulsating slightly, and April knew he really had been close.  It wouldn’t take much more…  She switched to his neck, licked him and tasted salt, then bit him, and she knew when he took her shoulder carefully in his wide mouth that he was getting ready.

“Use your tail,” she whispered urgently against his ear.  “Come on, honey, pump into me.”

He obeyed, lifting his weight off of her and shifting up just slightly before working his tail, unable to suppress a groan as he plunged in deep and then pulled almost all the way out.  Again, and April cried out herself at the depth he hit, not painful but topping some threshold that made her feel well and truly ravaged.  Raphael growled deep in his throat, biting down harder on her shoulder, but then he caught himself and abruptly released his grip, instead keeping his head tucked alongside hers.  He drove in again, then again, his breathing labored, raspy in her ear, and April drew her knees up still more, angling her pelvis to accept him as deeply as she could.  At last, with a final shuddering thrust and a bellow, he spurted deep inside of her, over and over, filling her with molten warmth until she felt like she might overflow.

When at last the aftershocks ceased and his body was still except for residual trembling, she kissed his cheek and his neck, gently stroking the back of his head.  He turned his face to her and their lips met briefly before he withdrew and rolled off to lay beside her.  She turned to face him and snuggled close as he was catching his breath, and for uncounted minutes neither of them spoke, just loosely held one another.

But finally, after chewing her lip for a few seconds in indecision, April had to know.  “It was close, huh?” she said softly, her stomach knotted with apprehension.

“Close?” he said with a laugh of surprise.  “What, you think I was faking that?”

“No, not that… I meant… before.  While you were out.”  She felt him go tense and still, and she swallowed hard, her fears confirmed. 

“It was nothing,” he answered after a moment, but he didn’t fool her in the slightest.

“Like hell,” she said.  “What happened?”

He didn’t answer, but she could feel him, feel the movement more than see him shake his head in the dark.

“Raphael…”

At last he replied, no doubt recognizing that tone.  “I wouldn’t… wouldn’t be doin’ ya any favors if I told you,” he said gruffly.  “I’m here now.  That’s all you need to know.”

Well that was fair.  She wasn’t even sure she _wanted_ to hear…  But she didn’t say that.  “I’ve known you guys since you were fifteen, and I’ve lost count of the number of times you’ve been in mortal danger.  I think I can handle it by now.  Maybe it won’t help for me to hear it…  but it might help _you_ to talk about it.”

He didn’t answer, but April decided not to press.  Well, other than to press closer against him, her hands reaching to stroke his face, savoring the smell and feel of him.  Because he was right, wasn’t he?  He was here now, alive and apparently well.  Apparently…?  Hmm.

“And you’re not hurt?  None of you were hurt?”  He hadn’t _seemed_ injured, but best not to assume, under the circumstances.  The male body was capable of miraculous things when sex was involved...  
  
“Everyone’s fine,” he answered, tracing a hand up and down her spine as she lay facing him.  They were quiet again for a time, and April was beginning to drift off to sleep when he spoke in a whisper.  “It never used to be like this--the thought of not making it home never used to be…”  He broke off, clearing his throat lightly, and April stayed perfectly still, hardly daring to breathe.  “But tonight, when I… when it was over, all I could think of was getting to you.”  He heaved a sigh.  “Sorry if I--”

“Shhhhhhh,” she shushed him, and followed that up with a kiss for good measure.  “I love you,” she breathed.

Raphael’s strong arms tightened around her.  “I love you, too.”

April smiled to herself.

And closed her eyes.

And slept.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

 


End file.
